Era
‘’'Archangel'’’(大天使, Daitenshi. Lit. High Heavenly Soldier) Era is a pirate starting out in the Paradise of the Grand Line. He is the founder and captain of the Archangel Pirates. Appearance Era has a very pristine and elegant physique. He is tone as well as muscular for he is an exercise fanatic. Era’s has very handsome facial features and has been called a pretty boy, by members of his crew. He has striking bleach blonde spiked hair, that has been called brighter than the sun. Personality Holy and sinister, kind and cold, and other traits make up the core of Era’s psyche. He has something of a bit of a perplexing mind frame. While initially soft-spoken, comforting and calm he has been shown times of such heartlessness that other’s have said that he would have made the Devil scream. Under the guise of a pious young man, Era has been able to become an impressive orator of sorts. By playing to other’s faith or spiritual conventions, he is able to turn people’s ideals upside. While proclaiming friendship, familial ties or responsibilities to a lover as among the most wonderful things in the world, he often does atrocities to his victims. With playing to these ties against his enemies. However it should be noted, he only does these things against a person that has harmful or threatened a member of his crew or friendly acquaintances. So while he truly believes ties are wonderful, he isn’t so above depriving others that have caused him even the smallest amount of grief. With majority of impurities within Era removed he can seem to be almost a messiah to his crew. Never allowing even the smallest infraction to be visited on his crew; yet will take harsh criticism or even mockery to the point of being walked on for his crew. This steams from his when his parents at the time he believed were his parents weren’t very close. Whom he thought was his mother died before he was five. Furthermore his presumed father as a marine often never came home, leaving Era to fend for himself in a larger castle. Powers & Abilities Devil Fruit Miscellaneous *If Era lived in the real world it would be either Rome or the USA. *Favorite food is meat, pasta, and pie and grape juice (as grape juice can resemble wine). *Least favorite food is fish or shellfish. *Bathes everyday. *In a race of his crew he would come in first place. *His birthday is January 1st. This slightly resembles his pious themes as since January is the first month of the year, and his birthday being the 1st represents the beginning of a new year. As beginnings can be seen as pure or innocent. *Era is Homosexual. This is something of a contradiction on his portrayal of a pious person. As some religions doctrines for Holy Men have a negative out look for lust of any kind in their Holy Men. However the majority of his personality is a result of his Devil Fruit powers. *His physical appearance is based off Lacarde Dragneel from Fairy Tail. Also to some degree his power is based off similar principles. However Lacarde’s forcibly brought Pleasure, Hunger, or Sleep to his targets. While Era can bring the same things, but only by removing impurities in physical vectors of the body, or in the incorporeal sense such as impurities of negative thoughts or emotions. *If Era was a real person, he would be a lawyer. Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Pirate Captains Category:Captains